


Dump Her and Marry Me

by tothestarswholisten



Series: One Shots at A Glance [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Regina and Tinker Bell have been dating for a few weeks now and Emma is jealous. What happens when one day, Regina notices something and calls Emma out on it? One shotDisclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time





	Dump Her and Marry Me

It had been six weeks. Six long weeks of watching Regina Mills and Tinker Bell fawn all over one another. 

Emma had been in Granny's a week after she had slept with Regina one drunken night. A night that she held fondly in her heart. That's when she saw them through the big bay windows: Tinker Bell kiss Regina.

Emma had very little control of her magic, so when the windows in the diner spontaneously broke everyone looked to her. She quickly averted her gaze from the brunette and blonde and shrugged sheepishly. Emma promised the window would be fixed immediately. Unfortunately, in order to do that she had to get Regina to help.

Regina had been concerned what had upset Emma so much to cause her to crack every window in the diner. The stubborn women wouldn't speak though. As Emma and Regina worked together in silence to fix the windows Tinker Bell had started to watch Emma.

Tink knew jealousy well, having been jealous of Wendy back in Neverland. She never would have thought the Savior had feelings for the Evil Queen though. Then again, she had no knowledge of the drunken night the two women shared.

It had been six weeks since that day in Granny's, and Emma had done a splendid job of avoiding Regina and Tinker Bell. Up until this morning at least. First it started with her morning coffee. She had been purposely getting up an hour early to beat Regina to Granny's, just so she wouldn't have to see the woman order hers and Tinker Bell's morning pick me up. Apparently Emma Swan's luck had run out, because none other than the fairy herself had been at the diner that morning.

"Hi Emma. What are you doing up so early?"

Emma put on the most polite face she could muster and answered the gnat. "Hey Tink, I'm just getting some coffee before my shift at the station starts."

"Oh." Tink said, as if she was considering the blonde's words. "I'm getting Regina some carbs." she giggled. "Think I wore her out last night."

Emma's stomach churned and she suddenly didn't want her breakfast anymore. "Rubes, an eta on that coffee and bearclaw?"

Ruby came out from the back with a to go cup for the Sheriff and a paper bag, containing her favorite treat. Emma threw down a twenty on the counter and booked it out of the diner without even saying goodbye.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Tink, well aware of her and Emma's conversation, no matter how brief. 

"Was it something I said?" the fairy asked, batting her eyes innocently.

It continued on into the afternoon, with Regina and her town meeting. All the department heads were expected to be in attendance and that included Emma. In the last six weeks there hadn't been a meeting until today so she had lucked out. Now though, in close proximity to Regina, Emma felt her jealousy bubble to the surface. She saw how Tinker Bell looked at the brunette, with a grin that was downright predatory. 'No one gets to look at Henry's other mother like that but me.' Emma thought to herself.

She would have been surprised by the course her thoughts had taken if she hadn't already embraced the fact she was in love with the Mayor. Well before the night they slept together Emma knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, she loved Regina. That night out just provided Emma a chance to admit that.

Regina called the meeting to order and began discussing various renovations to the town that were upcoming. Emma tried not to stare in either woman's direction, instead electing to scribble on her notepad. 

She never even noticed that the meeting had come to and end an hour later, or that the only one's left in the office were herself, Regina and Tinker Bell.

"Miss Swan, do feel free to stop your.. art," Regina said examining the pad of paper with a hint of disgust, not really seeing what was on it, "and head back to the Sheriffs station."

As Emma gathered her things to leave she heard Tinker Bell tsk. "Gi, why are you so hard on Emma? She does a great job."

"Because dear," Regina looked at her girlfriend and smirked. "as Sheriff, Emma has better things to do than work on her art."

The fairy pouted. "I don't?"

"You do, but as Head of the Nature Preservation Team your job is a tad simpler than the Savior's."

Emma couldn't take anymore of the two women and left without her notepad, just wanting to be away from the two. "Get a room." she mumbled on her way out.

It was around eight o'clock that evening when Emma heard the tell tale signs of Regina's heels on the floor of the Sheriffs station. She braced herself for an uncomfortable encounter.

"Miss Swan what is the meaning of this!" Regina said angrily startling the blonde when she tossed Emma's notepad on her desk.

The Sheriffs face went pale. She had sworn she grabbed it before leaving City Hall. If she hadn't that means Regina saw..

"Regina I can explain."

Regina glared at Emma and it set the blonde's teeth on edge. "Your notepad says 'Mrs. Swan-Mills' on it. Care to explain that?"

Emma bounded up out of her chair, knowing she couldn't sit still anymore. "I was just lost in my head at the meeting, thinking-"

"Thinking about us married apparently."

"Yes!" Emma shouted. "Yes alright? Are you happy? I was imagining us married. I imagined you were my wife, that we got married and shared a home, a last name. We already share Henry." Emma became quieter now, growing tired of hiding her feelings. "Dump Tink and marry me."

Regina lost her witty comeback to the blonde when she heard those five words. "What did you just say?"

Emma, seeing that Regina was at a loss for words, rebounded and found her voice. "You heard me. Dump her and marry me. Come on Regina, you can't tell me our night together meant nothing. For God's sake we made magic when we.. well we made magic! You feel something for me, I know you do.. Why won't you admit it to yourself?"

"Did you ever stop to think Emma," Regina asked carefully, "that the night we shared was a mistake?"

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you. First you come on to me in The Rabbit Hole, after drinking I don't even know how much alcohol. Then you kiss me, kiss me, right in front of the entire bar. You magicked us back to the mansion, and pushed me up against your bedroom door.

"When I kissed you I felt fireworks. I tasted you. I tasted the apples that grow in your heart. The next thing I know we're on your bed and you're kissing me and-"

"Emma please stop talking."

"Why? Why should I stop talking about something I want to do again and again with you? Not talking about it is the reason you're with Tinker Bell right now." Emma left out the words, 'breaking my heart'.

Regina sighed. "There's more to this than you know Emma, please just-"

"No Regina." and with all the magic the blonde had in her, she summoned her powers and vanished in a yellow cloud of smoke, speckled with purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot based off the line from Grey's Anatomy "Dump Yang and marry me" Enjoy! If this gets enough positive feedback I'll consider writing a second one shot based on Regina's answer


End file.
